¿Será Ella?
by Ishiyama-san
Summary: Luego de 5 años de la graduación de los alumnos del Ouran, para poder recibir la herencia que el señor Hitachiin les dejó a los gemelos, pero necesitan estar los 2 casados para lograrlo. ¿Quién será la indicada? Pesimo summary,pero vale la pena leer.
1. Casate conmigo

**Hola, es mi primer fic, y quería hacer de uno de mis animes favoritos... Ouran Host Club... y bien, en muchas partes tuve que necesitar la ayuda de mis amigos en síntesis amigas!! Pues tienen más tacto con los fanfic... yo soy un novato! Ya lo notarán, bien... solo les dejaré un pedido... REVIEWS!! Por favor.**

**¿Será ella?**

**Cápitulo 1:**

Ya han pasado como 5 años desde que los jóvenes del Ouran Host Club, se graduaron. Y como tal, no se han visto ni hablado en esos años por la distancia y caminos tomados por cada integrante.

**Kyoya**, es uno de los empresarios y finos hombres multimillonarios de todo Japón. Incluso tiene bancos, puertos y mansiones distribuidas por todo el mundo.

**Honi y Mori**, viven juntos como buenos amigos. También son millonarios pero no para exagerar. Pero han comprado varios parques para la diversión de Honi.

**Tamaki**, se ha casado con Eclair, y juntos viajan diariamente por el mundo sin mencionar que compraron el colegio Ouran, y en varias partes del mundo promovieron colegios con el nombre de Ouran High School.

**Kaoru**, se ha casado con Renge. Si, aunque suene raro viven muy felices juntos. Por lo que Kaoru se ha separado de Hikaru.

**Hikaru**, soltero y vive en su antigua casa. No hay mucho que contar solo que tiene mucho dinero y es uno de los empresarios de tela fina reconocida de todo Japón. Pero hay algo que ocurre en la actual familia Hitachiin. La herencia se iba a entregar entre los dos hermanos, pero el problema era el testamento de su padre.

- Si, claramente dice aquí, señores Hitachiin... El señor Hitachiin, específica que la herencia será repartida solo cuando los hermanos sean mayores de edad... –fue interrumpido el abogado.

- Ya somos mayores... –replica Kaoru.

- Pero deben estar... ambos... casados, y el único con matrimonio es el señor Hitachiin Kaoru. Pero falta el joven Hikaru. –finaliza el abogado.

- Maldición, Hikaru... por tu soltenería debemos esperar para poder poseer la herencia de nuestro padre... –le recrimina Kaoru.

- Bueno, allí te das cuenta que ninguna mujer me merece... –con una sonrisa altanera.

- (Suspiro) Pero piensa hermano, no podremos acceder a nuestra fortuna si no te casas.

- Me retiro. –anuncia el abogado.

- Yo igual. –dice muy fastidiado Hikaru.

- Pero Hikaru, vamos, piensa. Al menos finge estar casado, elige no se... al azar de una revista de Chisme de modelos o algo así. Si no obtenemos la fortuna de nuestro padre...

- Lo se, lo se... bien. Pero no compartiré el matrimonio con personas sin sentido de razonar como las modelos, ¿recuerdas Yohana?

- Si, tienes razón. Piensa en una amiga en quien confíes y que pueda fingir sin pedirte nada a cambio. –le alienta su hermano.

- No se me viene nada en mente, Kaoru. Me parece mucho fastidio pensar en ese tema ahora. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos más tarde? –dijo con tono sereno y tomando el periódico.

- Bien, pero solo tenemos tiempo este mes. –le recalca su gemelo.

- Hai, hai... –se sentó en su sofá favorito, y empezó a leer el periódico, mientras Kaoru se servía una taza de café.

Hikaru seguía leyendo cuando de pronto detiene su vista en la siguiente página. Abre los ojos desmenuzadamente, al ver a la persona que por muchos años fue SU juguete en el Host Club.

- KAORU... –casi gritando lo llama su gemelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el aludido.

- Mira esto... creo que resolví el problema. –Kaoru se acerca su hermano y ve la fotografía en el periódico. –Es Haruhi...

- Es verdad, dice que se recibió de Bióloga Marina con los mejores puntajes; es perfecto. A parte de ser una amiga de confianza, es una de las mejores biólogas.

- Debemos ir a verla. –con entusiasmo dice Hikaru.

- Hai. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

- mmm... dice que... al norte de Europa.

- si, ya resolvimos el primer problema...

- solo falta convencerla...

- kekekekeke... –rieron en unísono.

**0ºº0**

**LUEGO DE UNA SEMANA.**

En el norte de Europa, yacía Haruhi en su mansión no tan sencillo que digamos.

- Señorita Haruhi. Le llegó una carta. –anunció su sirvienta.

- Arigatou, Totoma-san. Dejemelo en mi escritorio. –sin dedicarle mirada alguna a la que le hablaba. Estaba ocupada con sus anotaciones.

- Hai. –y se dirige a dicha mesa de su Señora.

Luego se retira la sirvienta, dejando a Haruhi sola en su despacho.

- ¡SI! –Grita con emoción. –Lo sabía son plantoms... no podía equivocarme... hahaha... –se retira de su mesa de investigaciones y se dirige a su no tan ordenado escritorio; y empieza a revisar las cartas que yacían en ella.

- _"nada importante... nada importante, y... nada importante... ups, me faltó esta" _–y toma la carta que casi recién fue entregada por su sirvienta.

- _"mmm... es de Kaoru y Hikaru... hace tiempo que no los veía, dice..."_ –va leyendo la carta.

"_**QUERIDA HARUHI: **_

_**LUEGO DE LA GRADUACIÓN, NUESTROS CAMINOS SE HAN SEPARADO Y DESPUES DE ESTOS 5 LARGOS AÑOS, QUERÍAMOS VERTE DE NUEVO.**_

_**NO SOLO QUEREMOS SINO QUE... LLEGAREMOS A TU CASA EL DÍA QUE TE LLEGUE LA CARTA.**_

_**CON CARIÑO, KAORU Y HIKARU HITAQCHIIN."**_

-¿nani? Pero si... aún estoy en piyamas. Y mi casa es un asco. ¡No puedo recibirlos así!... yo...

DING DONG... –Suena el timbre.

- Ya va. –anuncia la sirvienta.

Haruhi escucha la llegada de alguien que anuncia el timbre de la mansión Fujioka. Trata de detener a su sirvienta para que no abriera la puerta a los Gemelos Hitachiin... pero...

- Buenos días, ¿qué les puedo servir? –pregunta con amabilidad la sirvienta de la casa Fujioka.

- Venimos a ver... –dice Hikaru.

- a nuestra amiga...-continua Kaoru.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Fue el grito desesperado de la chica.

Ya era tarde, los gemelos ingresaron al hogar Fujioka.

- Haruhi... ¿estás en casa? –preguntó Kaoru.

- h-hai... –aparece ella detrás de la puerta.

- HARUHI... –dicen ambos en unísono.

- Gomen nasai. Pero no preparé nada para su llegada y... aún estoy en piyamas... –se ruboriza la chica. Por lo que para los gemelos fue algo muy...

- Kawaii... –vuelven a decir en unísono. –no deberías de prestar tanta atención por ese detalle. A demás, no culpamos, debe ser duro trabajar como bióloga marina, de seguro.

- Haha... no es lo que parece... bueno, si me esperan un segundo iré para cambiarme. ¿Bien?

Así fue, Hikaru y Kaoru se sentaron en la sala de la mansión mientras Haruhi iba para cambiarse.

Luego de cambiarse y arreglarse, Haruhi baja hacia los gemelos.

- Listo, lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. –dice Haruhi con una sonrisa en la que Hikaru se quedó viéndola.

- No te preocupes. En verdad si que has cambiado mucho. –dice Kaoru. –estás más alta y tu cabello creció... bueno, algo.

- Si, pero me gusta mantenerlo corto. Hahaha... –ríe ella con su inocencia.

- Bueno, Hikaru. Dile por el porque de tu visita. –le dice su hermano dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

- Es cierto... ¿a qué han venido? –preguntó Haruhi.

- Bien... –suspiró- Haruhi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**0ººº0**


	2. Recién Casados

**Aquí la segunda parte del capítulo, espero que les guste!!**

**¿Será ella?**

**Cápitulo 2:**

- ¿N-nani? –preguntó confusa y ruborizada la chica ante la "propuesta" de Hikaru. Quien no se quedaba atrás dejando a los tomates pálidos. En cambio Kaoru, los veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la escena de sus amigos.

- Vamos, Haru-chan... Mi hermano está buscando una esposa tanto hermosa como inteligente y no paraba de pensar en tu bello rostro. –decía Kaoru dejando aún más tenso la situación.

- Nii-chan... –decía un apenado Hikaru.- no le hagas caso, en realidad el que te esté pidiendo matrimonio tan repentinamente es porque tenemos una herencia que debemos retirar y solo lo lograremos sin los dos estamos casados. Pues como sabrás, Kaoru ya se casó pero yo aún no...

- Ya veo, pero no entiendo en que deba servir el casarme contigo. –dice ella.

- Bien, no somos los únicos que tenemos el apellido Hitachiin, hay otra familia con esa familia, y también está tras la herencia de nuestro padre. –dice serio Kaoru. – Nos lo quieren quitar, y con eso toda pertenecía ancestral de nuestra familia... dicen que no somos los verdaderos Hitachiin. Dejando a nuestro difunto padre como un estafador que les robó su herencia.

- E-so es horrible... y ¿por qué no hacen un examen de ADN? y les demuestran que son los verdadero Hitachiin. –dice evadiendo la responsabilidad.

- Verás... –era Hikaru el que hablaba. –en nuestra familia se tiene una tradición que es el de calcinar el cuerpo de los hombres Hitachiin difuntos. Pero en el testamento de nuestro padre, nombra un diario o algo, de nuestro tatara tatara abuelo, y quién encuentre el diario tendrá permiso de acceder a la memoria de nuestro ancestro...

- Y con eso, tienen la posibilidad de reclamar la herencia como suya. Y ese diario fue encontrado por los otros Hitachiin pero en estos momentos el diario fue llevado a exámenes para comprobar su legibilidad. –Decía Kaoru. –Pero en el testamento mencionaba que si solo se presentaba el diario pero los hijos no eran mayor de edad o casados no valía la pena.

- Y los de la otra familia, ¿tienen hijos casados o mayores de edad? –preguntó Haruhi.

- Son dos hermanas. Pero ambas son menores de edad... hasta fin de mes... pues son gemelas y su cumpleaños es el 31 de agosto, en la que cumplen 18 años. Pero ninguna está casada, eso es lo que nos da ventaja; Yo ya estoy casado, solo falta Hikaru, y pero tenemos tiempo hasta fin de mes. Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda Haru-chan. –dice Kaoru.

- Entiendo... bien... buena suerte. –dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿nani? ¿No nos ibas a ayudar, Haru-chan? –preguntó Kaoru.

- Nunca dije eso. –dice levantándose de golpe. -Además, tengo 21 años recién, no quiero casarme a tan corta edad. Es más pensaba quedarme soltera y libre por el resto de mi vida. No me van a convencer.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

- "Aún me pregunto como me convencieron". –Pensaba Haruhi sentada en su sofá; y con Hikaru recostado sobre sus finas y suaves piernas, durmiendo como un niño pequeño. –"ya lo recuerdo"...

**FLASH BACK.**

**HACE UNA SEMANA ANTES.**

- Entiendo... bien... buena suerte. –dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿nani? ¿No nos ibas a ayudar, Haru-chan? –preguntó Kaoru.

- Nunca dije eso. –dice levantándose de golpe. -Además, tengo 21 años recién, no quiero casarme a tan corta edad. Es más pensaba quedarme soltera y libre por el resto de mi vida. No me van a convencer.

–no pudo hablar; Hikaru, la tenía con su mano derecha sujetando su muñeca y con la otra, su hombro izquierdo. Haruhi no podía estar de lo roja, la sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo con solo un contacto insignificante de parte del pelirrojo.

- Haruhi... necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres la única persona en quien en verdad confío, y no te veo como algo a lo que debas de temer. Te lo aseguro. Te daré todo lo quieras, pero por favor... Se mi esposa. –dice en tono suplicante pero con un semblante serio. Una seriedad que Haruhi nunca descubrió en él, una seriedad atrayente y seductiva para la chica.

- Ha... (Suspiro) bien... seré tu esposa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

- Mañana me caso, ¿he? –susurró la chica acariciando el cabello del chico mientras tenía una cita con Morfeo. –Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así, Hikaru... –Rió para sus interiores y dirigió su vista a la ventana cerca de ella, estaba lloviendo.

- siempre me traía recuerdos tristes la lluvia, pero ahora... –fija su mirada en el rostro pasible de su prometido. –solo me relaja. –y va cerrando sus ojos para encomendarse a Morfeo también.

**0ººº0**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Todos estaban esperando a la novia en la Iglesia, todos absolutamente todos se encontraban allí.

Kaoru sería el padrino de bodas junto a su esposa Renge, que sería la madrina de parte del novio, los susodichos estaban sentados al frente mismo al lado derecho, el lado en el que se encontraba Hikaru impasible, y muy ansioso.

- Buaaa.... (Lloriqueo) me encantan las bodas... Aún recuerdo la nuestra, Kaoru... TT^TT Es tan hermoso... –decía una Renge abrazada al brazo de su esposo, mientras él solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

Por el lado izquierdo, el lado de la aún ausente novia, yacían los padrinos de parte de Haruhi. Eclair y Tamaki son los padrinos de la chica. Solo que Tamaki no se encontraba allí, él escoltaría a la susodicha hasta su futuro esposo.

Y en los siguientes bancos yacía el resto del ex-Ouran Host Club; todos reunidos como era acostumbrado, pero ya no dando servicios como "complacer" a las señoritas, sino por un motivo más formal.

De pronto, Honi-chan de media vuelta y logra ver a su amiga con su largo vestido blanco. –Es Haru-chan...

Todos se dieron la vuelta para aprecia la belleza que ésta irradiaba; Hikaru se quedó embelezado por la chica, pero al ver que ésta se acercaba junto con el padrino de bodas (Tamaki) salió de su trance para extender la mano para que Haruhi le entregara la suya. Así fue, Haruhi con una sonrisa inocente y un rubor encantador adornaba sus mejillas, mientras sentía como su futuro esposo la tomaba delicadamente de la mano. Tamaki se sentó al lado de su esposa y comenzó la boda.

Toda la celebración la pasaré por alto, y nos concentramos mejor en...

- Hitachiin Hikaru; ¿aceptas a Fujioka Haruhi como tu esposa para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –Dijo el sacerdote mirando a Hikaru.

- Acepto. –dice con una sonrisa hacia su prometida, colocándole el anillo.

- Y tú, Fujioka Haruhi; ¿aceptas a Hitachiin Hikaru como esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo... en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –vuelve a preguntar pero mirando ahora a Haruhi.

Y con una sonrisa, mientras coloca el anillo a Hikaru dice: -Acepto.

- Si no hay presentes que piensen que esta pareja no deba estar unida, que hable ahora... o calle para siempre.

Hubo un silencio dando a entender que nadie se oponía; entonces el sacerdote continuó.

- Si nadie se opone, por el poder que me otorgaron yo, los declaro Marido y Mujer... –miró a Hikaru con una sonrisa el sacerdote para decir. –Puedes besar a la novia.

Hikaru se acercó despacio, tenía miedo por si Haruhi se arrepentía o algo, pero al ver como Haruhi cerraba sus ojos para recibir su beso, tuvo más confianza y la besó haciendo que no solo se sellara el pacto de su matrimonio, sino que apareciera un cosquilleo en él al sentir los labios dulces y caramelazos de SU ahora SEÑORA Hitachiin.

Pero Haruhi, no sabía ¿Qué hacer? Se sentía tan rara, pues era su primer beso... si, bueno el primero con un hombre. Pues si recuerdan tuvo su primer beso en un accidente con otra chica. Pero bueno, lo pasado pisado, ¿no?

Y al salir de la Iglesia, se sentía como una princesa, aunque nunca creyera en príncipes o princesas, debía admitir que era hermoso salir de la Iglesia casi corriendo mientras los arroces y pétalos de rosas caían sobre ella y SU esposo.

- hermoso... –se repetía en su mente.

**0ººº0**


	3. Reconciliación

**¿Será ella?**

**Capitulo 3: "Reconciliación"**

Iban camino hacia Tokio, la pareja de recién casados ida avión. Hikaru estaba viendo por la ventana todo lo que le ofrecía el actual panorama; mientras que Haruhi, estaba leyendo un libro.

- ¿Qué ves de divertido el de leer un libro? –Preguntó el pelirrojo sin dedicarle mirada alguna a la chica.

- ¿Qué le ves de divertido mirarme? –preguntó también sin dedicarle más que su fría voz.

- _Toushet... –_Pensó Hikaru con una mirada fastidiada. Luego se repone y mira a Haruhi, para decir. –Has estado muy callada, Haruhi.

- No tengo otra cosa que hacer más que esto, Hikaru.

- ... – Silencio, es algo que a Hikaru le molesta un poco por parte de la castaña, pero debe admitirlo, no había muchas cosas que hacer tras las faltantes 3 horas. –Etto... –dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana. – ¿No le molestará a tu padre que no lo invitaras a la boda?

Haruhi cerró el libro y suspiró, miró a Hikaru a los ojos y dijo. –Escucha... Yo.... La boda, sabes que lo he hecho porque quiero ayudarte, pero en realidad, cuando termine todo esto y retires la herencia, quisiera que todo termine, yo me regreso a mi casa y tú vives feliz en la tuya, ¿bien?

Hikaru, bajó la mirada y luego la regresó a su amigo la ventana. –Nee... –Haruhi lo mira y vuelve a abrir su libro. -¿Aún estás molesta por lo del aeropuerto?

Haruhi no se limitó a responder, solo suspiró cansada, y se levantó; Hikaru, la miró confundido y antes de que se fuera la toma de la muñeca.

- El hecho de que esté o no molesta, no te debe interesar, Hikaru. –Su voz era fría y gélida; si, en verdad estaba enojada aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo.

- Cuando me deje de interesar será cuando todo esto termine Haruhi, o sea que por ahora seguimos siendo Marido y Mujer... –Su sonrisa era notable, amaba ganar en los mismos juegos de SU juguete.

Haruhi estaba parada sin decir nada, bueno, ambos lo estaban, la chica sentía su derrota pero para admitirlo le tomaría un largo recorrido, y que ésta SI es la excepción.

- No, Hikaru... No estoy enojada... –Y así se suelta del agarre del muchacho y se va hacia unos sofás para recostarse.

El chico, miraba irse a la Fujioka, y no se inmutó en decir nada más, sabía que estaba enojada y ¿por qué no de estarlo? Casi pierden el vuelo por culpa de él.

**Flash Back**

El día de hoy a las 8: 30 a.m.

Iban caminando hacia el aeropuerto, Fujioka Haruhi y Hitachiin Hikaru; charlando, riendo, bueno al menos la comunicación no faltaba en esa "pareja", pero todo tenía un final.

- O.M.G... –Se escucha desde atrás, los dos muchachos se dieron vuelta a ver quien gritó. -¡Es Hikaru Hitachiin!

- ¡Si es verdad, allí está! –Gritó otra. Y así las miradas se posaban en la pareja.

- O-O-Ohaiou Hikaru-san... –Dijo una todas comenzaban a saludar cuando entonces, Haruhi solo quería salir del lugar, pero parecía que Hikaru lo disfrutaba.

- Hikaru... –Llamó Haruhi. -¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Perderemos el avión.

Las miradas de las "acosadoras" se posaban en la que habló matándola con la mirada.

- Tranquila, el avión no se irá de su lugar hasta dentro de media hora. –Dijo muy calmado el muchacho, las chicas presentes, (a excepción de Haruhi) se derretían con solo escucharlo.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres? –Dijo una del montón refiriéndose a Haruhi.

- ¿Yo? Soy Fujioka Haruhi... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Qué hace semejante mujerzuela al lado del simplemente guapo Hikaru? –Preguntó otra.

- ¿M-M-Mujersuela? ¡¡¡Mujerzuela serás tú!!! –Dijo muy enojada la castaña. –Pues si tanto quieres saber, soy la esposa del como tu llamas "simplemente guapo" Hikaru.... Y si nos permiten debemos retirarnos.

- ¿Ya se van, Hikaru-san? –Preguntó otra.

- Pues... Si quieren podemos quedarnos. –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Haruhi se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

- Si te quieres quedar pues haya tú, Hikaru. Por otro lado, yo quiero retirarme de este cúmulo de personas… -Y así se retiró abriendo paso de entre la multitud que se formó en tan solo cinco minutos.

- ¡Haruhi! –llamó Hikaru, ella no se inmutó en darse vuelta, sabía lo "juguetón" que era su ex-compañero, pero no sabía que la costumbre se le quedara como un oficio.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Refunfuñó molesta al recordar tal molesto suceso; definitivamente, sería un viaje largo hasta su nuevo hogar. Cerró los ojos, no quería amargarse por una situación que no vale la pena recordar; frunció el ceño.

"_Pero si así serán todas las veces que salgamos hasta que el periodo termine… Más le valga a Hikaru comportarse conmigo… Puedo simplemente tomar otro avión y volver a casa…" –_Pensó con molestia resguardada. Pero así, siguió divagando en su mente, teniendo como principal protagonista al muchacho pelirrojo que ahora era su nuevo marido; sin más, Morfeo la acogió en sus brazos y terminó dormida.

Hikaru, aún mantenía la vista puesta en la ventana de su lado; ya había pasado como una hora desde que tuvo algún contacto con su querida esposa, hasta llegó a pensar que se había perdido en algún lugar del lujoso móvil.

Suspiró con fastidio. Ni que fuese su niñera ahora. Era una mujer madura, totalmente independiente y sobresaliente, no se iba a perder en un avión de primera clase... ¿No? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para luego ponerse en pie y casi corriendo ir a buscar a su "esposa".

La sorpresa no fue tan grande, al darse cuenta que Haruhi yacía en dormida en uno de los sofás, tenía el rostro relajado, casi podía decir que estaba en paz total. Sonrió tiernamente al verla de esa manera, aún no perdía ese encanto de niña en su rostro.

Se acercó cada vez más a ella, retándole importancia a la distancia que pueda haber entre ellos. Se limitaba a contemplarla dormida, apreciando cada facción que emitía sus tan disimulados veintiún años; su piel blanca y lisa, casi pareciese de porcelana, esos ojos que ahora permanecían cerrados, sabía que eran dos bellas joyas que no cualquiera tuviese el privilegio de verlas; y esos labios, esos finos y seductores labios, rosados y frescos, hasta sentía la inmensa pregunta de saber a qué sabían…

Se acercó un poco más, ya casi iba a poder probar aquellos labios que tanta intriga le hacía, sus respiraciones chocaban; pero se fijó como Haruhi se estaba moviendo, quizás ya se estaba a punto de despertar, y no quería dar explicaciones del porque su cercanía hacia ella, así que antes de que algo más sucediera, se echó para atrás.

Hikaru se dio cuenta que Haruhi solo estaba acomodándose; suspiró de alivio. Pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿qué estaba apunto de hacer? ¡Iba a besarla! Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; no podía hacer eso, sería como violar su espacio personal. Sabía que si Haruhi se enterara, él lo pasaría tremendamente mal.

"_Al menos no se dio cuenta"_ –pensó para así dirigirse hacia el sofá donde Haruhi descansaba; se sentó a un lado de ella, aún contemplándola dormida. La verdad que su inocencia era lo que más le atraía de ella. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la acercó hacia él, para así hacer que descansara por él.

Podía sentir su aroma plagarse con el suyo; era tan delicado, al igual que su imagen al dormir. Sonrió de medio lado, la verdad se consideraba un afortunado por ser él, el dichoso esposo de la joven Fujioka. Comenzaba a vencerlo el sueño y así, cerró los ojos para quedar completamente dormido, aún lado de su esposa.

**0ººº0**

Simplemente no sabía que hacer; lo que primero pasó por su mente fue, lanzarse por la ventana… Pero era probable que su rostro se magullara con la caída, así que desechó la primera idea. Bufó con molestia, al igual que fruncía el ceño.

Dio un sorbo más a su copa con vino, ya se le hacía costumbre tener que escuchar las quejas de su esposa, pero francamente preferiría estar en algún otro lugar e incluso en una conferencia aburrida, pasando la mayoría de su tiempo. Dio otro suspiro; ya iban diez en total, y aún no veía tregua para el ataque nervioso que sufría Eclair.

- ¡¿Al menos me estás escuchando, Tamaki?! –Dijo con molestia la mujer que yacía parada frente a él, mientras éste solo se limitaba a revolver con afanes caídos su copa medio vacía con vino tinto. Ya llevaban tres horas así, y de todo ese tiempo, la mujer solo había estado hablando del poco empeño que él ponía en su matrimonio, y que las terapias de parejas no hacían efecto suficiente.

- ¿Te habías puesto a pensar que si sigues gritando de esa manera, podrás calentar el vino? –dijo sin menor importancia a sus palabras ni a las de su esposa. No estaba de humor para seguir en aquella situación y la verdad que tampoco su escaso tiempo le decía que era lo más conveniente.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Es eso lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, Tamaki! ¡Solo te preocupas o por tu empresa o por ti mismo! ¡Estoy harta de que mero huevo te interese mi bienestar…! –y bla, bla, bla… Así seguiría por más de media hora más. Ya hasta le quitó el sabor a su adorado vino. Pero lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué decidiste aceptar la propuesta de negocios de mi familia? Podríamos bien seguir siendo amigos sin tener que casarnos. –Comentó sin ánimo alguno el rubio, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, en el que se topó con la mesita en la cual descansaba un pequeño cuadro con el retrato de Haruhi y él, la francesa lo notó ya no lo soportó más.

- ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Quieres el divorcio acaso?! –Tamaki levantó su vista hacia la mujer sin expresión en el rostro. -¡¿Acaso piensas dejarme por aquella niña…?! ¡¿La Fujioka?! –Tamaki abrió los ojos al ver que su "esposa" tomó el cuadro en la que aparecía la castaña junto con él, y lo lanzó al suelo de manera bruta y desconsiderada, haciendo que el vidrio de ésta se desasiera en pequeños pedazos sobre el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! –Explotó molesto Tamaki, dejando muda a su esposa. Bufó con molestia para así comenzar a recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de la francesa. –Si no te has dado cuenta… -era el rubio quien hablaba ahora más calmado. –Eres tú la única que está desconforme y que está armando un escándalo por un poco de atención… Si te hace feliz, mañana hablo con mi abogado y terminamos de una vez para siempre este matrimonio… -su voz era gélida y determinada, no había flageo en ella, y fue eso lo que hizo silenciar a la mujer que estaba en la habitación junto con él.

Eclair, dio un resoplido con molestia para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida, sin antes decir en voz media ya más calmada.

- Espero que no tarde mucho el papeleo… Tengo una importante reunión de negocios mañana a la tarde en Tokio. Y a diferencia de ti, no tengo el lujo de estar haciendo nada… -y sin más se retiró de la habitación con las manos vacías.

Al escuchar el azote de la puerta cuando aquella mujer había dejado la habitación, dio un sonoro suspiro. Había recogido todo vidrio sobre el suelo, y ahora se desplomó en su sillón, cerrando los ojos tratando de armonizar sus ideas. No se había dado cuenta pero aún mantenía entre sus dedos la fotografía intacta de Haruhi con él. Dirigió su vista hasta dicha fotografía y una pequeña sonrisa se armó de valor a salir a luz.

- Haruhi… -murmuró con pesadez, de verdad extrañaba a la muchacha con quien de joven soñaba y vivía sus cines mentales. Pero la vana idea de verla al lado de Hikaru, hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera. –Si tan solo… No hubiese sido tan estúpido…

**0ººº0**

Se dejó caer sobre la gran cama matrimonial que habitaba en aquel cuarto, suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Quería armonizar sus ideas, ella era una mujer que actuaba después de pensarlo dos veces y lo reconocía, era madura al tomar sus decisiones; pero en el aeropuerto, había estallado de mala manera; no sabía si era por la presión del horario, o por ver a Hikaru, su esposo, rodeado de bonitas mujeres.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es posible que estuviese pensando en eso? ¿Tener celos de aquellas mujeres que ni siquiera conocía? Pero por el amor a Dios, estamos hablando de Hikaru, ¿o no? Aún recordaba como hacía delirar a las muchachas de su colegio, con su inseparable hermano, con los show de _shonen ai_.

La verdad que eso fue en época colegial, esto era la vida real y más seria. Seriedad… No podía estar pidiéndole eso a Hikaru, porque sabía que este problema en que se había ligado no había seriedad de por medio. Se había casado con uno de sus amigos que hace 5 años no veía. Bufó con molestia, la verdad que no entendía el porque de su enfado, si solo eran amigos. El hecho de que la Iglesia y el registro civil digan que esté casada con Hikaru no quiere decir que sea cierto. Si después de todo, era por pura conveniencia para los Hitachiin y para ella, y eso lo sabía, pues con esas realidades había aceptado entrar al juego de los gemelos… Una vez más. Con solo recordar el porque de ese juego…

**Flash Back.**

No lo entendía, pero al parecer el maldito papel que tenía enfrente no mentía. Nunca había visto tantos ceros en toda su vida, ¿acaso era un sueño? No, definitivamente, si era una ilusión creada por su sub-conciente, debía de ser una pesadilla.

- ¿C-Como…? –preguntó sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Así como lo está viendo, señorita Fujioka… Usted debe al banco Yens. Y es necesario que lo pague fin de mes, o tendremos que abolir sus derechos y expulsarla del contrato que había firmado con el banco respecto al préstamo que había hecho hace un año…

- ¡Pero no recuerdo haber pedido tanto dinero! ¡Esto debe ser un error! –restregó confundida y molesta la muchacha.

- Lo sentimos, pero no es ningún error, al contrario. Aquí en el contrato se especifica del porque y para qué de los usos y abusos de los prestamos; y es de rescatar que también ser sumarán a su cuenta el tiempo que deje de pagar por cada mes, esa es la explicación del porque el monto tan elevado que usted contempla en el papel. Es necesario que fínanse sus deudas fin de mes o tendremos que optar por retribuirle de sus cargos respecto al monto que usted esté debiendo… Y haciendo los cálculos, sería su hogar y unos cuantos electrodomésticos y muebles…

- Es decir que… M-Me iré a ruina… -musitó para sí antes de taparse el rostro con sus manos y maldecir interiormente a todo ser viviente.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Suspiró con fastidio, de no ser por eso, no habría aceptado aquel ridículo trato con Hikaru.

De seguro que debió haber exagerado un poco con el hecho de haberle dicho aquellas palabras al pelirrojo.

- Después de todo… -dijo en un susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando había despertado en el avión, estaba siendo abrazada por un dormido Hikaru, al principio sintió que él se había sobrepasado con ella al estar abrazándola de esa manera tan comprometedora; cualquiera que los viera así diría que… -Estamos casados…. –murmuró con algo de pena al decirlo.

Pero el momento feliz terminó al recordar que ese pequeño "incidente" en el aeropuerto, no sería el último. Sabía del complejo de "casanova" que era el Hitachiin, al igual que su gemelo, y era eso lo que la hacía enfadarse. Si al menos van a fingir ser un matrimonio, que se digne a tomare en serio su rol de marido "fiel".

Esperen… ¿Acaso habló de fidelidad? Era solo un favor que le estaba haciendo al Hitachiin, ella bien podría salir con otro muchacho pues Hikaru no está en la posición de decir que deben mantener un respeto fiel. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ni que ella era esa clase de chicas que disfrutaba con salir con otro muchachos, si durante una buena temporada estudiantil ella fingió ser uno de ellos. Además, ella no estaría por allí comenzando a dar celos al pelirrojo, solo para poder vengarse… No, señor. Ella no era ningún estilo de niña necesitada que estaría haciendo eso. Pues si lo hacía, significaba que sentía algo por Hikaru Hitachiin, y es obvio que de eso no hay mucho más que simple amistad… ¿No?

Qué tonta, ni que fuera a creer que estuviera celosa o que sentía cosas comprometedoras por aquel niño mimado e inmaduro adulto Hitachiin. ¡No señor!

- Entre más me obligo a creerlo, más desconfío de mis palabras… -murmuró derrotada y tendida sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y la mente tratando de mantenerla en blanco… Hasta que…

TOC-TOC…

"_¿Y ahora quien será?_" –se levantó con pesar hacia la puerta de la habitación, para abrirla y caer con la sorpresa de que frente a ella había un gran oso de peluche quien la miraba. -¿Y esto…?

- ¡Sorpresa! –dice quien sostenía al muñeco, haciendo que varias gotas al estilo animé cayeran sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. -¡Mi nombre es Haru, y me disculpo en nombre de Hikaru por el pequeño accidente de hoy! ¡Gomen nasai! –se oía la voz de detrás del muñeco de felpa con un tono de voz tierno e infantil.

- Hmp… -soltó de repente la muchacha para cerrar la puerta en la "cara" del peluche.

- ¡Oi, ¿no sabes lo que me costó por decirlo?! –reclamó Hikaru detrás de la puerta, que pronto se vio abierta dejando que éste se adentrara en la habitación. –¡Todo fue por culpa de Haru! –dice en tono infantil el muchacho señalando acusadoramente al peluche.

Haruhi se dirige hasta donde yacía el muchacho y el muñeco de felpa, para tomar a este último y mirar con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo.

- Perdono a Haru… -dice en tono gélido que hizo que una gran roca cayera por sobre la cabeza de Hikaru, escrita en ella "Perdedor".

- Nee, Haru-chan ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías?! –dice en un puchero infantil que Haruhi solo ignoró para recostarse sobre la cama boca arriba mirando el techo. –Supongo que no me queda otra opción… -dice caminando hacia donde Haruhi y mirarla con el ceño fruncido, ella no se inmutó en hacerle caso y solo seguía con la mirada puesta en el techo.

Seguía el silencio reinante en aquel lugar, nadie parecía dar tregua alguna, de seguro que el orgullo de ambos no estaba dispuesto a ponerse en juego en ese lugar.

Haruhi sintió como un peso más se hacía presente en la cama, no le dio la reverenda importancia hasta que sintió como ese peso le estaba opacando "la visión". Hikaru se había subido a la cama y sobre Haruhi.

Hikaru se acomodó sobre Haruhi pero siempre sosteniéndose de sus brazos, uno a cada lado de la muchacha, para no lastimarla; posando su cabeza en el cuello de Haruhi. La muchacha dio un respingo para luego… ¡ZAP!

- ¡Hentai! –dijo molesta al tiempo que propinaba al muchacho una fuerte bofetada y lo lanzaba al suelo.

- ¡Itai! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! –Haruhi lo miró como "¿Y aún lo preguntas?" que el aludido pudo interpretar de inmediato. - Bah… Me rindo, eres imposible. –dijo alejándose de ella, haciendo que ésta pusiera una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Hikaru se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, sin ánimo alguno por lo que Haruhi solo suspiró.

- Si tan solo preguntaras… "¿Qué he hecho mal?" te darías cuenta y evitarías restregar tu orgullo contra el suelo. –dijo de repente Haruhi llamando la atención de Hikaru, quien se dio vuelta a verla con los ojos abiertos.

- Entonces… ¿Qué he hecho mal? –dijo con una mirada algo apenada, que hizo sonreír a Haruhi para luego desviar la mirada.

- Creo que el hecho de que aún no estés madurando hará de esta situación algo periódica, Hikaru. –comentó Haruhi ante la atenta mirada del otro.

- ¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó nuevamente Hikaru a lo que Haruhi negó con la cabeza. -¿Estabas celosa? –Mal error.

Hikaru terminó sobre la cama con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza, proporcionado por la ira de Haruhi, cosa que era algo extraño proveniente de la muchacha, pero digamos que en aquel golpe, había algo parecido a un "Te disculpo" que Hikaru pudo o quiso interpretar, haciendo que una sonrisa se forjara en su rostro.

- Nee… -llamó el muchacho a lo que Haruhi solo le dedicó una mirada. -¿Qué te parece hoy "playa, cine y luego a patinar"?

Haruhi solo desvió la mirada para comenzar a caminar hacia el armario que había en la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo. Sacó un abrigo y luego miró a Hikaru.

- Solo si tu pagas, y que sea en este orden "cine, patinaje y luego a la playa"…

- ¡Hecho! –dijo emocionado el muchacho para lanzarse a abrazar a su "esposa". Ella al principio se quedó estática, pero no pasó más que un minuto para que Hikaru haya roto el abrazo, haciendo que Haruhi solo suspirara.

**0ººº0**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo!! Espero que me disculpen por tanto tiempo sin actualizar… Creo que me merezco varias bombas mostaza de ser así, lo acepto!! Jeje.**

**Pero espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, no lo estaba subiendo por los siguentes motivos…**

**Falta de tiempo.**

**Falta de inspiración.**

**Y porque estaba en otro fanfic, jojo!! Gomen.**

**Pero les prometo más empeño a esta historia y que actualizaré más apronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews, hacen que un autor se inspire más, jojo!!**

**Bueno, anticipaciones del próximo capítulo!**

**Celos!!**

**Drama!!**

**Lemon…!!!! –Será mi primer lemon, así que si quieren asinarme por a o b motivo, ya saben mi correo electrónico!! Jojo, no, no soy masoquista… Tendencia… bueno, solo un poco!! Jojo!!**

**Bueno, me despido… hasta la próxima!**


End file.
